


Bad Timing

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bad Timing

You still remembered the first day you walked into the ProJo with the hopes of being trained. You’d been so scared. You didn’t know what you were doing. All you knew was you wanted to wrestle and this was the only place near you that you could learn.

“Hey, new girl. Over here,” called out a voice, directing you to where you needed to go to meet the trainers.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you slowly made your way over to where all the other new trainees were standing. You suddenly felt very small amongst all these other people. Part of you wanted to turn and run away, but part of you knew that this was what you wanted.

“Smaller ones at the front otherwise they won’t be able to see fuckin’ anything,” called out the voice again.

The group parted slightly so you could creep your way to the front. As soon as you reached the front, your eyes met his and you all but forgot how to breathe. Stood less than 3 feet away was your idol, the guy you wanted to be like, the one who drew you into wrestling in the first place… Jimmy fucking Havoc. You couldn’t remember anything that he said that day, you were just awestruck, but something must’ve stuck in your brain because at the end of that first day he’d come over to you and said you’d done well and he couldn’t wait to work with you more.

You felt like you’d floated home that night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d soon got over your nerves around Jimmy when he’d offered you a lift to the ProJo one morning after he saw you getting soaked waiting for a bus. As the weeks and months went on your confidence and ability in the ring flourished, as did you friendship with Jimmy.

Of course, your friendship with Jimmy had led to some of the other trainees becoming very vocal about the fact they saw it as you trying to “get ahead” using Jimmy. Those thoughts were soon silenced when Jimmy had chewed you out in front of everyone after you’d messed up so badly that you’d ended up breaking your wrist.

You kept turning up for training and trained as much as you could, even with your broken wrist. Jimmy and the other trainers kept trying to get you to rest and let your wrist heal, but you kept getting in the ring every day and training. The other trainees finally realised that you weren’t using Jimmy and actually were working hard, so the comments stopped.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a few months you began to travel with Jimmy to independent shows. He’d said it’d been to get some experience, but you didn’t care about that you were actually enjoying spending more time with him. The two of you seemingly getting even closer.

You’d been to Rev:Pro, ICW, WCPW and Fight Club Pro with him and tonight the two of you were at Progress. Jimmy had all but begged Jim to let you be part of the ring crew for the night so you’d be ringside for his match against Pete Dunne without them trying to think of a storyline reason why you were out there.

The night had gone pretty well so far. No major incidents, apart from Jack Sexsmith almost landing on top of you after he was thrown out of the ring by James Drake during their match, or the fact Jimmy was trying to take everyone out who might interfere in the title match. Every time he came out, Jimmy would wink at you on his way to the back, which made you blush.

You knew the match was going to be rough, especially seeing as Pete jumped Jimmy before he’d even finished his entrance, but you didn’t realise how rough. You tried to keep as straight faced as possible when all the weapons came into play, but it was hard to watch Jimmy getting hurt. You couldn’t help your jaw twitching or your fists clenching so tight you were sure your nails were drawing blood from the palms of your hands when Pete brought the barbed wire out. You flinched with ever hit Jimmy took.

It’d all become too much and you couldn’t keep your tears at bay when Ospreay attacked Jimmy after the match. You wanted nothing more than to run over and check on Jimmy. Jim saw how upset you were and as soon as it was clear to he nodded at you to get to Jimmy. You’d ran over as fast as you could to the edge of the ring where he was laying.

“Jimmy!” you all but yelled as you reached him. “Jimmy!”

Jimmy groaned and turned his head slowly towards you. As he turned you could see more blood flowing from the cut on his head. He tried to smile at you but when he saw your tears his smile fell. He slowly tried to crawl towards you and you instantly were by his side to help him out of the ring.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against your ear as he clung to you. “I didn’t mean ta upset ya.”

You just shook your head and slowly started helping him to the back. One of the other guys came over to help, but Jimmy pushed him away, which surprised you a little.

“You could’ve let him help,” you said, helping him up the steps.

“I’m fine,” he insisted.

“Try telling your head that,” you sighed slightly. “Cause that looks like it hurts.”

Jimmy pressed his hand up to his head for a second before looking at the blood on his hand.

“Meh,” he shrugged. “I’ve had worse.”

You chuckled slightly as you took him through the curtain and headed towards the medics room. You were almost there when Jimmy suddenly stopped walking, almost causing you to fall over.

“Jimmy? What is it? Why’d you stop?”

“Can I tell ya something?”

“Right this second? Can’t you do it after you get cleaned up and checked over by the medics?”

“I’m alright. Just… just let me do this,” he said, leaning away from you a little. “I know that I’m stood here bleeding all over you, and this is probably the wrong time, but I kinda like you.”

“Well we have been friends for a while now, Jimmy, so it’s kind of obvious that you like me,” you chuckled.

“No… well yeah, but that’s not what I meant. I meant that I… I wanna spend more time with you.”

“Jimmy, we literally spend almost every day together at the ProJo or shows…”

“But that’s still not enough,” he sighed, brushing his hair and some blood out of his eyes.

“You’re not making any sense, Jimmy,” you frowned, trying to pull him towards the medics starting to worry that he might have a concussion. “Let’s go get you checked out, yeah?”

“No,” he groaned in frustration. “Just… just hear me out, okay?”

“O… Okay.”

“I know we’ve been friends for a couple of months now, and we get on fuckin’ great, but I… I want us to be more…,” he paused to look up at you, trying to gauge your response.

“Are you… are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend, Jimmy?”

“I… Um… yeah,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks flushing pink. “And I’m totally acting like a lovesick 12 year old about it.”

You smiled and kissed his blushed cheek. His mouth dropped open in surprise causing you to giggle.

“I… I… fuck I wasn’t expectin’ that.”

“Come on, let’s go get you checked over and patched up… And then you can take me for drinks for our first official date,” you smiled.

You couldn’t help but laugh as Jimmy all but launched himself through the door of the medics room demanding to be fixed up… “right fuckin’ now”.


End file.
